


Priorities.

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities.

"I want somebody with a sharp intellect and a heart from hell. Somebody with eyes like starfire and a mouth with a kiss like a bottomless well, but mostly I want someone who will love me when I do not know how to love myself."

Katie's voice wavers as she finishes reading, the strength and warmth of John's arms around her waist guiding her back a little, his lips brushing her ear. 

"And I found her..."

His voice is soft, warm and honest. 

"I found my Starfire."

Katie can't help but smile slightly. 

"You... are the absolute..."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
